To determine whether the vertical HIV transmission rate from mother to infant can be reduced by continuous oral ZDV admin. to HIV infected pregnant women beginning 14 weeks gestation, an intrapartum intravenous dose, and oral ZDV admin to their newborn infants from birth to six weeks of age.